worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
Ghost
BACKGROUND The Ghost was a starship owned by the Twi'lek Hera Syndulla that was used by a group of rebels during the Age of the Empire. The Ghost saw actions on numerous missions and skirmishes against the forces of the Galactic Empire. The Ghost also had an auxiliary vessel called the Phantom that could double as both a shuttle and a starfighter. The Ghost was a modified VCX-100 light freighter originally made by the Corellian Engineering Corporation. It was named by Hera for her ability to evade Imperial sensors. Although an old vessel with a few dogfight battle scars from the Empire, she still performed reliably. The ship had a nose turret gunner station underneath the cockpit section, with a dedicated gunner seat, and a 360-degree dorsal laser cannon turret midships. The vessel had a crew section at the front half, with two of the four main cargo holds making up the forward corners of the ship. The Ghost was equipped with both port and starboard docking rings, like a majority of Corellian light freighter designs. If there was no nose gunner available, the pilot could operate the nose turret from the cockpit. Behind the cockpit was the crew's quarters, consisting of four private rooms. By the engine arrays were the two rear-facing main cargo holds which made up the rear corners of the ship. The Ghost also had two forward-racing cargo holds that constituted its front corners. The Ghost had engines which were baffled, energy dampeners, and static jammers to make it hard to detect. These features and over eighty-seven illegal upgrades to the Ghost's stealth systems allowed the freighter to mimic solar fluctuations or cosmic radiation on many sensors. The Ghost had enough forward firepower to destroy a Gozanti-class cruiser. During the ship's use as part of the early rebellion against the Empire, its captain Hera Syndulla escaped Imperial forces numerous times by activating its hyperdrive without charting a path with the ship's onboard navigation computer, relying on luck to avoid running into asteroids or supernovae. The astromech droid C1-10P frequently got into arguments with the Ghost's navicomputer when sending it commands, with the Ghost finding the droid very rude and pushy. On the roof of the ship, in the back, rested a small attack shuttle called the Phantom; which doubled as both a starfighter and shuttle. Background obtained from wookiepedia RPG STATS Affiliation: Rebel Alliance (Lothal Rebels) Ship Type: Modified VCX-100 Class: Light Freighter Manufacturer: Corellian Engineering Corporation Crew: 2 + 6 passengers Cargo: 150 tons MDC BY LOCATION: (1) Main Hull - 1 500 cockpit - 500 Sensor/Communications Array - 175 Main Engines (2) - 500 ea Secondary Engines (2) - 225 ea Laser cannon turet - 150 Laser Cannon - 100 Twin laser cannon - 120 Shields - 580 per side (3 480 total) AR - 13 Armour - stops up to and includng attacks of 20md. Anything more does full damage NOTES: 1 - Depleting the MDC of the main hull will put the ship out of commission. All internal systems will shut down, including life support. Emergency beacon is the only thing that will work and it has a range of 25 light years 2 - Shields regenerate at 30 mdc per melee. Only if a generator is damaged will the ability for shields to regenerate be hampered SPEEDS: Speed - Realspace: mach 12 Speed - Atmosphere: 1 025 kph, Mach 6 with shileds on FTL Drive: Class 1 Hyperdrive (400 Ly per hour) with a class 12 back up system (35 Ly per hour) Maximum Range: Can continue normal operations for up to 2 months. Combat ops decrease this by 75% STATISTICAL DATA: Length: 43.9m Height: 14.5m Width: 34.2m Weight: 62 tons WEAPON SYSTEMS: WEAPON: Laser cannon Turret (1) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-ship SECONDARY PURPOSE: anti-fighter RANGE - SPACE: 5km RANGE - ATMOSPHERE: 2.5km DAMAGE: 4d6x10 RATE OF FIRE: equal to pilots attacks PAYLOAD: unlimted BONUSES: +2 strike WEAPON: Nose Laser Cannon (1) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-ship SECONDARY PURPOSE: anti-fighter RANGE - SPACE: 5km RANGE - ATMOSPHERE: 2.5km DAMAGE: 4d6x10 RATE OF FIRE: equal to gunners attacks PAYLOAD: unlimted BONUSES: +2 strike WEAPON: Twin Laser Cannon (1 forward) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-ship SECONDARY PURPOSE: anti-fighter RANGE - SPACE: 5km RANGE - ATMOSPHERE: 2.5km DAMAGE: 4d6x10 RATE OF FIRE: equal to pilots attacks PAYLOAD: unlimted BONUSES: +2 strike SYSTEMS OF NOTE: COMMUNICATIONS: Subspace transceiver with a range of 25 light years. Emergency beacon has a range of 20 light years. LIFE SUPPORT SYSTEMS: Can support full complement for an effectively unlmited amount of time however consumables will run out after 2 months if not replenished PASSIVE SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 30 000 km. System inculdes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Electro-photo Receptors, Aural Sensors. Gives a +5% bonus to sensor skill rolls. SCANNING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of approximately 50 000 000 km. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Life Form Indicators. Gives a +10% bonus to sensor skill rolls. SEARCH SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a range of 70 000 km and can be directed to any of hte 6 arcs around the ship. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Long Range Phased Tachyon Detection Arrays, Full Spectrum Transceivers. Gives a +15% bonus to sensor skill rolls. FOCUSING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 5 000 km and can be focused anywhere within teh search systems range. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Aural Sensors, Short range Primary Threat Analysis Grids. Gives a +20% bonus to sensor skill rolls. COMBAT BONUSES: +2 to dodge +10% piloting rolls REFERENCES USED IN THIS DESIGN Star Wars D6 Roleplaying Game Supplements (West End Games) Wookiepedia (http://starwars.wikia.com/) Star Wars d20 Roleplaying Game Supplements (Wizards of the Coast)